1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for displaying a structure optimizing result, which are adapted to display a result for optimizing a structure composed of a plurality of components by sensitivity analysis.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure optimization analyzing apparatus has been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 7-109383. In this apparatus, a suitable condition is calculated on the basis of a sensitivity analysis result, a condition close to the calculated result is selected on the basis of a standard database, structure analysis is performed on the basis of the selected result. A condition close to the target condition is taken as an optimum condition on the basis of the analysis result.
In the case of optimizing a rigidity balance of a structure on the basis of the above-described method, an optimum wall thickness value of each component obtained for realizing a rigidity balance under an ideally required specification may be often different from a standard wall thickness value of an actual material of each component. Accordingly, the rigidity balance of the structure is required to be obtained by changing the optimum wall thickness value of each component to a standard wall thickness value closest to the optimum wall thickness value, and recalculating the rigidity balance of the structure on the basis of the standard wall thickness value.
The above-described related art method, however, has a problem. A rigidity value calculated on the basis of an optimum wall thickness value of each of components of a structure is not perfectly equal to a rigidity value calculated on the basis of a standard wall thickness value close to the optimum value. According to the related art method, however, the method fails to determine how much deviation exists between the rigidity calculated on the basis of a standard wall thickness value and the rigidity value under a required specification.
Sensitivity analysis has been performed for the whole of a structure on the basis of the above-described method, and the analysis results, for example, a displacement amount corresponding to a rigidity of each component of the structure or an optimum wall thickness value of each component for a predetermined stress have been schematically displayed or three-dimensionally displayed, for example, by using coloring display, whereby the structure has been displayed on a display screen in the simple, visual form.
The displacement amount corresponding to a rigidity of each component, an optimum wall thickness value, and the like have been often displayed for each component as a list.